Metallic Hearts: Bass's Journey
by The Dragon's Claw
Summary: With the destruction of his world, a reformed Bass must team up with Harpuia, Fefnir, and Ratchet and travel to other worlds in search for his friends, family, and Lord X. With the Keyblade, Bass battles Heartless and a villainous group called the Council of Darkness. He also tries to uncovers the mystery of Dr. Lumina and the Great War. Kingdom Hearts parody.
1. Cast List

Metallic Hearts: Bass's Journey Cast List

I will be using my OCs as the Final Fantasy crew and will have backstories, both original and related to this parody, about them at the end of the chapter they are introduced in. The cast which are mostly Video Game Characters are owned by their respective companies

**Destiny Island: Earth**

Sora: Bass (Bass is Sora because I like the BassRoll pairing and find it more fitting for him. He is also my favorite Classic MegaMan series character.)

Kairi: Roll

Riku: ProtoMan (Proto would make a better Riku because both have an independent spirit.)

Tidus: MegaMan

Selphie: Jazz (She's my OC. She is Bass' sister. She's also paired with MegaMan.)

Wakka: Auto

Extra- Treble, Rush, Tango, Beat, Trumpet, and Dr. Light (I will be keeping Treble around for Bass for a time.)

**Disney Castle: Neo Arcadia**

King Mickey: MegaMan X

Queen Minnie: Alia

Daisy: Fairy Leviathan

Donald: Sage Harpuia

Goofy: Fighting Fefnir

Jimmy: Ratchet (He will be more or less a pilot for the Gummi Ship.)

**Transverse Town: same**

(Most of Transverse Town gang are my OCs)

Cid: Michael Hikiari

Leon: Jac (or Isaac) Hernando

Yuffie: Angela Hernando

Areith: Sierra Hikari

Huey, Doe, and Louie: Cyber Elves

Merlin: Duo

Fairy Godmother: Chozo

Pongo and Perdita:Tai and Agumon

**100 Acre Woods: Cul de Sac**

(This is only world that is a cartoon but it did have a video game made from it)

Pooh: Ed Edd n Eddy

Piglet: Jimmy

Owl: Plank or Edd

Rabbit: Rolf

Tigger: Johnny

Eeyore: Kevin (Sort of)

Roo: Sarah

Kanga: Nazz (She is a babysitter so she fit this position)

**Wonderland: Dreamland**

White Rabbit: Waddle Dee

Queen of Hearts: King DeeDee

Alice: Ribbon

Card Guards: Waddle Dees

Cheshire Cat: Meta Knight

Talking DoorKnob: WhispyWoods

Extra: Kirby

**Olympus Coliseum: Pokemon Coliseum**

Phil: Pikachu

Hercules: Lucario

Hades: Mewtwo

Cerberus: Rayqaza

Cloud: Roku OC

Sephieroth: Mia OC

**Deep Jungle: Wumpa Island**

Tarzan: Crash Bandicoot

Jane: Coco Bandicoot

Clayton: Neo Cortex

Sabor: Tiny Tiger

Gorillas: Aku Aku and the Mutants

Extra: Crunch

**Argraba: Mushroom Kingdom**

Aladdin: Mario

Jasmine: Peach

Abu: Yoshi

Carpet: Luigi

Japhar: Dimeto

Iago: Lord Blumiere/Count Black

Genie: Geno

**Atlantica: Angel Land**

Ariel: Pit

King Triton: Palutena

Flounder: Albo the Albatross OC

Sebastian: Spirit Zeus (He is in the first game)

Ursula: Medusa

Shark: Cerberus

Jetsam and Flotsam: Death

**Monstro: Mother Leviathan**

Geppetto: Orvus

Pinnochio: Clank

Halloween Town: Engle Land

Jack Skellington: Ness

Dr. Finkleston: Dr. Andonuts

Sally: Paula

Mayor: Jeff

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: Pokey

Oggie Boogie: Giygas

**Neverland: Möbius**

Peter Pan: Sonic

Tinker Bell: Shadow (He will play in a big part of the story.)

Captain Hook: Dr. Eggman

Smee: Metal Sonic

Wendy: Amy

Extras: Tails and Knuckles

**Hollow Bastion: same**

Malifecent: Ganondorf

Ansem: Dr. Weil

Beast: Jak

Snow White: Tooty

Cinderella: Samus

Aurora: Zelda

Belle: Keira

**End of the World: same**

Other Summons:

Simba: Spyro (Sypro)

Bambi: Aht (Radiant Historia)

Dumbo: Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie)

Mushu: Lauren Ventusa OC


	2. Prologue- Backstory and Awakening

Prologue

Hello everybody, I'm the Dragon's Claw aka Drake Masters, and this is the start of my new first fanfiction on this site so if you'll please comment on anything that needs improvement. Flames will noted and ignored.

* * *

Backstory and Awakening

Do robots have hearts? This question has been wondering around within the digital processor of Bass, a reformed robot that used to work for a mad scientist called Dr. Albert Wily. Dr. Wily use to be a partner of the mysterious Dr. Thomas Light, whom Bass is now aligned with, but jealous and an experiment gone wrong turn him into a crazy world dominating mad man. The crazy scientist caused Dr. Light to turn Rock, his robotic assistant, into MegaMan, a super fighting robot. Bass entered into the fray during the seventh Wily Wars as a rival to MegaMan and a double-agent of Wily. He stole the blueprints for the Adapter form from Dr. Light and used against MegaMan. He lost badly due to inexperience. During the eighth Wily Wars, Dr. Wily invented a robot called Jazz to stabilize and control an alien energy called Dark Plasma ( I know its called Evil Energy in the game but that's a lame name). Jazz was suppose to use it against MegaMan, but Bass intervened and tried to use it himself. Something went wrong, and Bass's body was possessed by the Dark Plasma. The body tried to destroy MegaMan and Jazz. Thankfully MegaMan stopped in the end. During King's Rebellion. Jazz was kidnapped and Bass was sent to rescue her and disposed of the traitor, King. When Bass and Jazz found out that King was still working with Wily, Jazz switched sides, but Bass gone rogue. It wasn't until the Robozena Incident that Bass joined MegaMan's side. During the incident, he started developed feelings for Roll. It happened when she gave him the cure to save him from infection. She gave to him even though she was infected herself. It's these feelings which brings us to this. . .

Bass stands before a mansion but he doesn't look the same. He looks like a short spiky blonde haired teenager wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants. This is Bass in civilian form. He sees ProtoMan at the top of a hill. Seeing a familiar robot, he runs toward the crimson defender. The next thing Bass knows night falls and sees Roll at the base of the hill waving to him. He runs to the girl bot and greets her. Then Roll notices something in the sky. Bass turns to where Roll was looking. What she saw was a meteor shower. The light of the falling rocks shone beautifully, but a closer look into the shower a figure is seen falling through it. It was Bass himself! Then the ebony robot begins to fall through the ground! Roll tried to stop this but to no anvil. Bass continues to fall as darkness surrounds him. There was no light until a circular platform came into view. It illuminated the darkness and had a picture of a female anthropomorphic bear with blond pigtails wearing a simple purple shirt and plain jeans. Next the girl bear was an older male anthropomorphic bear wearing only a tan shorts and blue backpack with a huge red bird sprouting out of it. As Bass landed safely on the platform, he looks around cautiously.

"Where the heck am I?" the robot boy says as he tries to figure out where he is.

"So much to do," a voice rang out in the darkness. "So little time."

"Wha..." Bass replies trying to find out who said that. "Who are you?!"

But the voice continues on without answering the robot's question. "But let us not be hasty. The door is still shut."

"Hey you haven't answered my question!" Bass was starting to get annoyed. Then again he was easily annoyed. "And what door are you talking about?"

Still oblivious to his questions the voice speaks on. "Now step forward towards the light, can you do it?"

A light then appears in the middle of the platform as the voice finishes. Bass, although feeling a bit annoyed, carefully steps towards the light knowing that the voice won't answer his questions. As he does, three pedestals suddenly came out of the ground.

"Power sleeps within you," the voice then muses as a lightsaber (or a Z-Saber from the MegaMan X series), a shield similar to ProtoMan's Proto Shield, and some futuristic pistol (The Z-Buster from the MegaMan Zero series) appear out of nowhere respective and float above the pedestals. "If you give it form, it will give you strength."

All this surprises Bass some what, but then again he is a strange place with a disembodied voice tell him what to do, so he thinks about what to choose. He first looks at the lightsaber.

"Fortitude. Grants ultimate courage but leads to great destruction."

Then he checks on the shield.

"Protection. Kindness to all, even at the loss of life."

And lastly the pistol.

"Wisdom. Greater knowledge, but greater responsibility."

After hearing the description, Bass thinks about his choice. Fortitude was tempting but he didn't know how use a sword very well. He knock that one out. Protection was out because he thinks a shield is a bad weapon. So Wisdom was his only his choice because was a long ranged fighter. Once his decision was made, he walks toward the pistol and grabs it.

"Is this what you chose?" the voice asks seeing if Bass made his final choice. Bass simply nods and the weapon then disappears in a bright light.

"Now what will you give up in return?" the voice then questions. There were only two items left: the lightsaber and the shield. So he chooses the shield because it again thought it would make a terrible weapon.

"Is this what you gave up?" the voice says as he grabs the shield. Bass again simply nods as the shield disappears from his fingers.

"You choose Wisdom over Protection. Is the path you choose?"

The robot took a minutes to think, but he made up his mind and finally said, "Yes."

When Bass's answer was finalized, a bright light engulfs him. The light begins to clear after a few minutes and Bass finds himself on another floor. This one has a picture of a person wearing a futuristic bronze colored armor with a cannon like arm which was very familiar to Bass. Bass himself has changed to his true form. Now he has gantlets, boots, and armor, which were all black over a gray under armor and a black helmet with fins that have a bit of yellow under them and purple four-sided star jewel in front. Bass also notices that the gun he chose was now in his hand.

"You have gain the power to fight," the voice starts off. "Use this power to protect yourself and others and to defeat the enemies that you will be facing."

"What enemies are you talking?" The ebony robot questions. Just after he said that, a shadow forms on the ground and rise into 3D form.

It was a black creeping things with soulless yellow eyes, ant-like antennas, and little claws,. Bass watches perplexed by the creature. When its eyes met his, the creature immediately pounces at the robot. On instinct Bass shoots down the shadow figure with his pistol, and the creature dissolves into a dark mist. More of the dark creature join the fight and Bass quickly launches himself into a fight. Bass During the fight, one shadow slides behind him.

"Watch out!" the voice suddenly shouts to the black robot. Apparently one of the shadow things appeared behind Bass and was about to attack the robot teen.

Bass quickly moves out of the way and counter shoots at his attacker. The attack hits but the black creature turns back into a shadow making the attack ineffective. He tries focusing on the shadow but other shadows attacked him.

He quickly dispatches some of them with some well placed shots, but the rest turn into shadow which was becoming extremely annoying to Bass. One of them jumps out of the ground and a little too close to Bass. Reacting on his robotic instinct, the black bot uses his pistol as a club and clubs his attacker.

"Man, I should be more careful with these things," the ebony robot thinks to himself. "At least this gun makes a great pistol whip."

Then another group of shadows pop out and surround Bass. "So you want more, eh."

But the shadows transform into a black gooey substance that was quickly covering the ground. The goo begins grab at Bass and sucks him into the ground.

"What the...!" was all Bass that could say before being completely engulfed by the black goo. He struggles fruitlessly to free himself but the goo wouldn't let up. Thankfully the goo dissipates and Bass finds himself on another floor. This floor didn't have any person or animal, just a transparent door in front of the ebony robot. Curious about the transparent door, Bass inspects the door and proves his suspicions right.

"I can't open it," the ebony robot points out. Suddenly, a chest appears out of nowhere opposite to the door. Bass looks up to hear an explanation.

"It is a gift from me," the voice explains. "You're going to need it."

Bass just shrugs and opens the chest. The chest's contents were an E-tank and a keychain. E-tanks are like potions to humans. They heal robots. An E-tank is always welcome to Bass, but the black bot was confused about the keychain. It was simple metal chain with big metal X at the end. He would have continued his thoughts on the object, but the ghost like door solidifies. Pocketing the E-Tank and keychain, Bass slowly nears the now solid door. Upon opening it, a bright light emits from the opening almost blinding the ebony android, but Bass enters the light without hesitation. Next thing the ebony robot knows is that he is a familiar room with familiar faces.

"I'm in Dr. Light's lab?" Bass discovers while he insects his surroundings. "Am I home?"

"Wait!" the voice refutes. Bass just groans at this. "The door won't open yet. Tell me more about yourself."

Bass just signs at this statement and walks toward a female humanoid robot with long black hair put up in a ponytail wearing a purple armor similar to Bass's (without the finned helmet) except more feminine. This is Jazz, Bass's sister.

"Hey, sis watsup?" the black bot causally asks his sister.

"What is most important to you?" the purple robot suddenly asks out of the blue. Bass was shocked by this question, but he answers anyway.

"To be number one, what else? I am the world strongest robot next your boyfriend, Blue Boy." A hint of pride and arrogance was in Bass's answer.

"Is being number one really important bro?" Jazz responds strangely. Bass just looks at his sister with a puzzle expression and walks off.

Next, he walks toward another humanoid robot wearing blue armor similar to his but instead of a finned helmet he has a blue helmet shaped like an old bomber's helmet. This is MegaMan or Rock as he is called by his family and close friends (or the various nicknames Bass calls him). He is Bass's friend/rival and former enemy and also Jazz's aforementioned boyfriend.

"Hey Blue Boy," Bass calling the blue android his usual nickname. "You know what wrong with my sis?"

"What are you afraid of?" MegaMan responds to question. Bass was again confused. The blue android knew Bass wasn't afraid of anything. Well except for...

"Being indecisive. Not knowing what to do." Bass hated being indecisive. It made him feel weak.

"Is being indecisive all that scary?" MegaMan says responding to Bass's answer. The black bot backs off the blue android and walks to a bulky green robot in another corner. This is Auto and unlike the other robots he looked like a robot: a clap like hands, thick metallic jaw, red bulb eye, etc. He always seems to lose his bolts.

"Auto you know what's wrong with my sis and Mega?" Bass asks.

"What do you want out of life?" Auto just says. Bass lets out a groan and sighs. Why did he have to answer all these questions?

"To be the strongest, Duh!" the ebony robot answers flatly. Bass was getting angry from these stupid questions.

"To be the strongest, eh," Auto echoes the black bot's answer. Bass walks back to the middle confused about what to do next. The voice then speaks..

"You want to be number one. You are afraid of being indecisive. You want to be the strongest."

"Your journey begins at noonday. Keep up a steady pace and you will make it."

"That sounds good, I guess," Bass wasn't really sure. Bass just wants to get out of this strange place and back to his real home. A light then swallows the black android with the voice saying...

"The day you open the door well be both far from your grasp and close to your heart."

The light lets up after a few seconds and Bass was now back in the surrounding darkness with a new floor. This floor had a picture of elfish woman wearing a royal white/light purple dress, long slender white gloves, and tiara signifying that she is royalty and had dark thorny vines surrounding her.

Bass, confused and increasingly annoyed, was suddenly attacked by the shadow creatures. He dodges his bug-like attackers which made them collide comically into each other. Summoning his gun, Bass shoots down some of his opponent. The rest turned into their shadow forms and scurry around the floor. Bass tries to watch observantly at his little foes. When one came out, Bass was about to attack it when another shadow slashes him form behind.

"Ugh!" Bass yells out in pain. Bass, angry and pissed, shoots his sneak attacker and his original target out of spite and deals the rest quickly.

With his enemies now disposed, Bass rests for moment and looks over a scratch his attacker gave him. The scratch wasn't deep but visible enough to see the damage the creature did to his armor. What kind of creatures were these to be able to damage his armor? He did want this scratch gone but didn't to waste the E-tank he had to fix a simple scratch. Then light shines upon a circle of green light.

"Step in this light and you shall be healed," the voice informs him. Doing what he was told, the scratch was instantly gone and the ebony android was refresh.

"Well, that feels much better," Bass comments feeling the warming light refresh him. Suddenly, a path of tile magically appears out of nowhere going into the darkness.

"This path will led you to your final trial," the voice explains. "Take it when you are ready."

Being ready as he'll ever be, Bass walks the path. With each steps, a feeling of anxiety grows in his Bassnium core. At the end of the pathway was another floor with light shining in middle. Strangely drawn to light, the ebony robot walks toward it mesmerized by it.

"The closer you are to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," the voice says mysteriously stating an obvious fact. Bass immediately turns around and sees his shadow come out of the ground.

"But don't be afraid," the voice says to Bass as the robot walks back. His shadow becomes a Bio-Devil. A Bio-Devil is an amorphous goo controlled by a floating red robot eye with the ability to morph its body into anything. This one is called the Dark Devil. "And don't forget..."

Bass was now at the edge of the platform. With no way out, the black bot summons his weapon and prepares to fight. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

With the voice's last words, Bass shoots the Devil's one weak point, its cyclopian eye. The shot didn't hit because it hidden itself in its goo. The Dark Devil then retaliates by throwing its goo at Bass. Bass dodges the goo, which hits the ground creating a dark whirlpool. The dark whirlpool begins spawning those shadows creatures to Bass's annoyance but he takes care of them.

While the black's focus was on his minions , the Dark Devil tries crushing Bass with its huge fist. Fortunately, the black bot was fast enough to dodge its crushing fist. The Devil's fist become stuck in the platform Bass notices the Devil's eye protruding out of its body, but dark spawning whirlpools form around the fist creating more annoying shadows. Bass couldn't get a good shot at the eye. When he did, the dark giant rescued his hands from the floor.

The Dark Devil repeats his tactic of throwing goo at Bass. When the dark goo titian finally slams his fist, Bass takes aim. Timing it right, Bass blasts the eye with some well aimed shots. The Devil clutches its eye in pain. A smirk forms across Bass's face as he sees his colossal enemy in pain.

"Take that you Yellow Devil copy," the ebony android says while twirling his gun like a cowboy. But his celebration was cut short. The Dark Devil leaned in closer covering the floor with its goo. Bass tries to fight back, but his gun disappears leaving him arm-less.

"Holy crap!" was all that Bass could say before being swallowed by the goo.

"Don't be afraid," the voice calmly advises as the black robot struggles to free himself. "And don't forget..."

"Don't forget what?" Bass thinks as goo swallows his whole body.

"You are the one who will open the door."

* * *

I am finished with this prologue. Now for an explanation on my OC Jazz. She is, as I said before, Bass's sister.

Backstory:

She was created by Dr. Wily during the events of MegaMan 8. Her purpose was to control and use Dark plasma against MegaMan, but Bass took the evil energy and went berserk trying to kill her. Fortunately, MegaMan defeated Bass. After MegaMan saved her from her beserked brother, Jazz develops feelings for the Blue Bomber. During King's Rebellion, Jazz is kidnapped along with Roll, and Bass is sent to retrieve her and stop King. When King was defeated, she joined MegaMan's side and later becomes his girlfriend.

Abilities:

Unlike MegaMan and Bass, She can't copy other Robot Masters abilities, but she has Buster Cannon that shoots like Bass's. She also knows martial arts and has a weapon called the Copy Blade. Invented by Dr. Light, the weapon copies and changes into other weapons it comes into contact with. She also has a robotic puma called Trumpet which she can use an Adaptor form like Bass and MegaMan.

Well see you for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 1- New Day Full of Surprises

Chapter 1

New Day Full of Surprises

Bass wakes up frighten out of his mind and would have woken the entire mansion if he had screamed. He looked around to see that he was in his room. His room was cluttered with CDs of his favorite rock bands, discarded clothing, and "souvenirs" from previous fights. A purple robotic wolf nudges the ebony robot sensing something wrong.

"It's okay Treble," Bass says gingerly petting his robot wolf. He checks to see the time when he found the two items form his "dream": the keychain and E-tank. "Just a strange dream."

World: Earth

The ebony robot gets out of bed and puts on a purple shirt with a decorated skull and some black pants and grey Converses. He exits the room and enters the kitchen to see a few familiar faces.

MegaMan, who was in civilian mode (He wears a plain white shirt with a blue hoodie and grey pants), greets, "Morning, Bass."

Jazz (in civilian mode: a black blouse and skinny jeans and black shoes) sitting next to Rock also greets him with two others. One was MegaMan's creator, Dr. Thomas Xavier Light, a world renown roboticist, wearing his usual lab clothes and black boots, and the other being Roll, MegaMan's sister, wearing her usual red dress and shoes and green bow in her hair.

Bass greets them back and takes a seat next to Roll. Conservation was struck among them, and Bass wanted to talk about his dream but didn't have the chance. A knock at the front door rang out into the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Dr. Light says walking toward the door. To the old doctor's surprise, It was ProtoMan.

"Blues!" the old doctor yelled out arousing the attention of the robots. Upon hearing the name, the group greets the red shield bearing android along the blue robotic bird Beat. Beat now travels with the nomadic android because the bird and android can Super Adaptor together. (He changes from red to blue and has metal wings.)

"Hey everybody," Blues greets back, "I'm here to ask Dr. Light something."

Dr. Light's interests peaked and asked, "What is it son?"

"I'm taking your offer to fixing my core," ProtoMan replies surprisingly. Everyone was shocked. They knew Blues was extremely personal about his core and was to proud to get it fixed. Well everybody except two people, Bass and Roll.

When Bass defected to the side of good, Proto mentored the ebony robot and Bass became close to Roll when she saved him from the Roboenza incident. The three became close friends over time even though Blues traveled a lot. He made sure that he visited al lot more. They also had a big secret they kept.

One day, while stumbling through the basement of the Light mansion, they find an old laboratory with a broken teleport pad. Struck with curiosity, the three agreed to fix the pad and see where it goes. They kept this secret for a year now and are almost finished with the pad. During this this time, they convinced Proto to fix his faulty core because if the teleportation does something horrible to him, he might deactivate permanently.

Dr. Light utterly surprised said, "Of course, Blues! I've been trying to convince you to get it fixed. What made you change your mind?"

The red android stole a quick glance at Bass and Roll and then answered, "The pain became unbearable as each passing day, and I can't live with any more. So can ya fix it for me, father?"

"Why yes son," the old doctor replied happily, "now come with me."

Meanwhile in a world called Neo Arcadia, trouble stirs around in the palace of Master X. The world was highly advanced in technology and magic due to the efforts of Master X. X used to apart of the Maverick Hunters, a group of robot enforcers that stop rogue, or Maverick, robots from hurting humans. One day, a virus broke out causing robots to become Maverick and the Maverick Wars started. Because of the war, the relationship between humans and robots became like thin ice, and their was no cure for the virus in sight. That was until a meteor struck the world. When X investigated the the fallen rock, he gained the ability of magic and became a reploid. He taught to both humans and his kind. With this magic, he cured infected robots and destroyed the virus for good. Due to his efforts, peace was made between humans and robots and X became the leader of this world.

Master X is the predecessor of the reploids and a wise leader. He had four children who were generals, also called the Four Guardians, of his armies during the Doppelgänger Incursion which cost them one of their own. They were Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Fighting Fefnir, and Hidden Phantom.

Sage Harpuia, a green aerial reploid, is skilled in dual bladed combat with beam sabers, air based combat and also in magic. He is as wise as his father and knowledgable in all subjects. He can be uptight and also too focus on orders rather others.

Fighting Fefnir can be Harpuia opposite. The red heavy reploid is branded with two cannon fists called Sodom and Gomorrah. He is as strong as X., but during fights sometimes, he can be over zealous, become fight crazy and almost rip apart his opponent if there is no outside interference.

Fairy Leviathan is a blue reploid based off the mermaid. He wields a harpoon and the best swimmer in all of Neo Arcadia. She is highly apposed to violence, much like her father (and rebukes Fefnir when ever he get his violent tendencies), but to her father's annoyance, she is very flirty around boys.

Hidden Phantom is ninja white reploid and is equipped with an arsenal of hi-tech ninja weapons. He is calm and silent most speed matches his father's in ever way. He is considered more loyal to X than his siblings and died for him during the war against the imposter, Copy X, a look like of X only with red eyes.

These four, now three, guardians and Queen Alia, a pink reploid, helped Master X to rule Neo Arcadia and made it prosper. Today, Harpiua and Fefnir walk the halls of Arcadia Castle into X's throne room. The two Guardians came to greet their father like they did every morning.

"Morning Father," Harpiua and Fefnir greet but no response. They knew why. The throne was empty! The two Guardians ran quickly to investigate this disappearance. While searching, they found a letter which Harpuia immediately read.

After reading the letter, Harpuia commanded, "Fefnir, we must not tell anybody about this! We don't want Father's disappearance be heard from the outside."

"Who's disappearance, Harpiua?" a voice rang out from behind them. Both reploids tensed up and slowly looked behind them. It was Queen Alia and Leviathan both with their hand on their hips. They also see a strange bipedal cat like creature wearing a strange looking space suit.

The green reploid seeing this laughs sheepishly. He has a lot to explain.

Back at Light Mansion, Bass and his friends were waiting anxiously for ProtoMan's operation to finish. To pass the time, the group began combat training. Roll was now part of the team and trained with them. Although she can't copy like abilities like Bass and Rock, she has a Copy Blade like Jazz's and arm cannon that functions like Rock's. She also taught martial arts by Bass and the others, and she can do a Super Adaptor with Tango.

During this exercise, Bass and MegaMan were in close combat training due to the fact they were mostly ranged fighters. During training, Rock discusses about Proto with Bass

"So, Bass," MegaMan starts as he blocks Bass's fist. "why do you think Proto want his core fixed?"

Bass, already knowing the answer, feints ignorance while kicking the blue android and replies, "Your guess is good as mine, Blue Boy."

"I've also noticed that you, Roll, and Blues have become close," MegaMan observes dodging the kick and follows up with an uppercut. "Especially you and Roll when Blues is gone."

If Bass wasn't a robot, he would have blushed. Yet what Rock said distract him enough for the blue robot to knock him down with an uppercut.

"Ok, that enough training for today," Bass replies rubbing his head. "Also ever since you and my sis became boyfriend/girlfriend, she has no one to talk to beside me and Dr. Light. And she did save my life during the Roboenza incident, so I owe her that much."

"And you like her." the blue bot blurts out.

"Wha...?"

"It kinda obvious that you like her."

"Well umm..."

"Come Bass admit you like my sis."

Bass was wishing he wasn't asked that. Of course he liked her, but his pride was getting in the way of him admitting it. Thankfully a message beeps in their helmets. Blues' operation was done! "Come on, lets see Blues!"

Rock and Bass runs off to Dr. Light's laboratory where Jazz and Roll was waiting for him.

"Blues is finished!" Roll announced excitedly.

"I know! We got the message a minute earlier." Bass replies as the laboratory doors begin to open. Both Dr. Light and Blues in civilian form (He has light brown hair, wears a grey shirt, black jacket, grey slacks, and ashen colored shoes with custom sunglasses to top it off) walk out. Dr. Light proudly announces the new and improved ProtoMan. The both Rock and Roll group hugged their fixed brother. Bass and Jazz stand and watched the siblings in their family moment smiling. After a few minutes of hugging, the family and friends spend a few hours catching up and listening to some of Blues' travel stories. After that, Rock and Jazz had a date to go to and Dr. Light had some work to do leaving Bass, Blues, and Roll to work on their secret project. The trio worked on the old teleporter for about a year now and they are going to be finished just about. . .

"A little more here, " Roll says doing some wiring when she hear a starting up sound. The sound alerts the other two androids to Roll's position. Some lights turn on signaling the teleporter pad is working. "We finished it!"

"Finally," Blues says, "I guess that wiring you did Roll finished it."

"Thanks Blues," Roll says smiling. "But I couldn't have done it with out you guys."

"Now we will see what other world this thing can take us," ProtoMan declares.

"Wait other world?" Bass questions confused about what the shield bearing robot said.

"Well when I look at its memory, the last destination it connected to was not on this planet," Blues explains, "thanks to our hard work, we can go to another world."

"That's awesome bro," Roll comments, "but why would Dr. Light have this here?"

"I don't know," the older android admits. Although he was Dr. Light's first built robot, Proto never knew that this old lab was here. "but I don't want to go right. I just got fixed and need still to adjust."

"Alright tomorrow then," Bass affirms putting his hand in.

"Tomorrow!" Roll says putting her hand in also.

"Tomorrow," Blues also says putting his hand in. "Now let's go back before Rock and Jazz finish up their date."

The two other androids nodded and the trio walked off. But Bass was compelled to stay. The ebony robot looked back and found a hooded figure looking a wooden.

"Who are you," Bass asked the hooded figure.

"I've come to see the door to the world." the figure says nonchalantly.

"Answer the question!" the ebony robot yells angry while putting his buster cannon up. "And how you get in here anyway!"

"This world is now tied to the darkness," the hooded figures states ominously, "soon to be eclipsed."

"This world?" the confused robot echoes. "Are you from another world? Answer me before I shoot!"

"You have so much to learn, yet you understand so little," the figure also declares.

Although insulted, Bass lowers his buster and exclaims, "Well, I going to find out what's out there, whether you like it or not."

"A meaningless effort. One who understands nothing knows nothing."

Bass just about enough of the hooded figure and was about to shoot him when he heard ProtoMan calling for him. The black bot looks away for a split second and when he looked back, the hooded figure and door were gone! Confused, Bass slowly walks out with his head looking back. Thought it was best not to tell about his encounter, he became quiet by the encounter. Roll took noticed of the ebony robot's silence and tries to see what wrong when she finds him, outside and alone.

"You ok, Bartholomew?" Roll sincerely asks. Bartholomew was Bass's civilian name. The other robot had civilian's name like Roll's is Rachel, Rock's is Daniel, and Jazz's is Jasmine. Only Blues did not have a civilian name.

"Yeah," Bass lies as he looks at the sunset, "I'm just thinking about what happens when we teleport. If actually go to another world?"

"How about we find out right now," Roll exclaims, "just the two of us!"

"What the..?" Bass was shocked.

"Just kidding!"

"You know, Roll you have changed from defenseless housekeeping bot to a force to be reckon with."

"And you changed from our moody enemy to a more tolerant person and friend."

"Moody..? Really Roll!" Bass felt insulted. Then again, he was moody back.

"C'mon, Bass! You got to admit, you weren't the brightest sunshine on the horizon." Bass laughs at this.

"Ok, ok, but Blues has changed the most."

"How's that?"

"Think about it. He was once a wandering nomad who wouldn't let anyone close to him. Now he, you, and I are best friends, although he travels still, he visits us lot more often, and he helps us take down Dr. Wily. Even now he got his core fixed by Dr. Light without anybody forcing him!"

"I guess he has changed the most."

"Roll! Bass! Dr. Light says time to come in!" yells Proto's voice. The red robot was waving at them to come. Both androids nod at each and walk to Light Mansion. On the way, Blues stops Bass for a moment and pulls out something.

"Here Bass," the shield bearer throws a strange star-shaped fruit at the black robot. "I found this on some uncharted islands south of Hawaii. Natives called it a papou fruit."

"Why are you giving me this?" questions Bass.

"Legends about the papou says that if two people share it," Proto explains, "their destiny become intertwined, forever to be a part of each others' life forever. Thought you might share it with Roll."

"Wait, what!" Bass cries out in confusion as Blues runs away laughing. Bass took a few seconds to realize what he said then yells, "why you little!" and runs after the laughing android throwing the papou down.

• • •

Back at Neo Arcadia, the Master X's letter read:

Dear Harpiua and Fefnir,

I have written to two since you two visit me every morning. Now listen. There is urgent matter at hand. Stars have been disappearing and I have left to investigate this matter.

You two must find the "key"- the key that connects to every. I assigned Ratchet to pilot the ship for you. Travel to the world of Transverse Town and find a human name Jack there. He will lead you in the right direction.

Your Father,

X

P.S The pilot is an alien species of an almost extinct race of called the Lombax, and he will also tell you a few important things. Also will you apologize to mother for me please?

"What do we do now?" asks Leviathan.

"For now we trust your father," the queen says wisely.

"And we'll find this "key" and the king," Harpiua adds.

"Leviathan, can you..." Fefnir was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah I know..." the mermaid reploid says, "but come back alive will ya."

"We will sister," Harpiua confirms, "we will. Come on brother we have to go."

Fefnir nods and follows Harpiua, but before they could exit, another voice sounds out.

"You guys forgetting someone?" the Lombax points out.

Harpiua froze for a second and turns around to apologize. "Sorry about that. Ratchet was it? The letter said that you had something important to tell us."

"I'll tell you on the way," Ratchet answers. The scene switches to a hall where Ratchet is explaining a few things and telling them some of his backstory.

"Two rules for traveling from world to world," the Lombax starts to explain, "Rule 1: Only I pilot the ship, and rule 2: Do not tell anybody that you're from another world. We are suppose to protect the world order."

"Hey, Ratchet," Fefnir says, "how did you meet our father any way?"

Ratchet was silent for a second and then sighs depressingly. "Well, my world was invaded by these black things. No matter how my friends and I fought back, the creatures overwhelmed us, took my friends, and damaged my ship. I w-was... forced to leave them."

The two reploids look sympathetically at the Lombax as he tells the rest of his story. "Days later, X found my damaged ship floating out in space and rescued me. I owed him my life, so I'm doing this job for you guys."

"Sorry about your friends," Harpiua says sympathetically, "we know what it's like to lose a loved one."

Ratchet smiles and says, "Thank you" as they enter an air hangar. The reploids were awestruck to see a massive ship in their hangar especially Harpiua because he is an flying reploid. The ship was darken red, slick in design, and had the words APHELION painted across the side.

"Gentlemen, met the Aphelion," Ratchet proudly states, "Made by your technicians (under my supervision) from a special substance called Gummi."

"And she is supplied and ready to go Captain Ratchet, General Harpiua, and General Fefnir." a little girl's voice sounds out them.

"Ceil, is that you?" Harpiua wonders. Ceil, or Ceilana, was an orphan child prodigy that Master X took under his wing. She is a genius in technology and a personal technician and friend to the Four Guardians themselves.

"She's up in the Control Center with me," an older male voice sounds out. Looking to an elevated building where the Command Center was, the reploids see Ceravau, the Chief of Neo Arcadia's Technology Division with Ceil. Ceravau is like a father figure since X brought her in and has mentored her in the ways of technology. "We are going to your navigators through out your trip. So are you ready to go?"

"We're ready to go..." Harpiua says.

"And I call shotgun," Fefnir childishly adds to Harpiua's annoyance. The huge ship's interior included a few rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a virtual training room, and the bridge. Ratchet got in the pilot seat. Fefnir sits next to him, and Harpiua sits behind Ratchet. (There were a few empty seats for the "key" and for any of Ratchet's friends if they find any.) Once everyone was accommodated, Ratchet starts the engines and the hangar doors open. The Aphelion lifts up and shoots out with incredibly speed into space as Queen Alia of Neo Arcadia watches and prays for their safe return.


	4. Chapter 2 Nightmares and Transverse Town

Chapter 2

Nightmares and Transverse Town

Night had reached Light Mansion, but not all its occupants were not asleep. Bass was still pondering the appearance of the strange cloaked figure. Suddenly, a storm forms quickly outside and blood curling scream rang though the house.

Bass jumps out of his bed and runs out of the room fearing the worst. Then the shadows came alive.

"What the crap!" the ebony robot yells while reverting his arm to his buster cannon. It was those black things from his dream!

Shooting one of them, Bass unfortunately finds out that he can't destroy them, only knock them back. Knowing this fact, he battles through out Light Mansion when he sees a familiar red android outside.

"What is Proto do outside?" Bass thought. Blues just stood there, frozen and looking up at the storm. Curiosity driven the ebony robot to investigate.

"Blues!" Bass yells to the red android.

"The door has opened," ProtoMan said ominously.

"What?!" Bass became confused. What door?

"The door has opened, Bass," ProtoMan repeated, "We get to leave this world and go to others."

"What are you talking about, Blues!" Bass was thinking Blues is going crazy. "Where is everyone? Where's Roll?"

"She and everybody are coming with us. When we go through the door, we might not come back, but I don't care. This world has yet to except us as a kind, but we will be able to travel to other worlds that could except us. Come with me Bass. Don't be afraid of the dark!"

Suddenly a dark ooze rose from the ground grabbing the two robot. ProtoMan was just standing there holding his hand out to Bass while the black android struggled to grab his hand. The darkness engulfs them, but a bright light shines through.

The next thing Bass knew the keychain he unknowingly had transformed into a giant key. The key looked old fashioned with a sliver length and a golden handle with the X chain sticking on it.

"What the heck is this thing" Bass says himself.

"Keyblade..." A voice calls out. "... Keyblade."

Suddenly the shadow creatures pop out to attack him. Bass swings the giant key or "Keyblade" at them and destroys the creatures in an instant. A smirk forms on the ebony robot. He found a way to fight back.

Now he had to find the others. While battling and searching though Light Mansion, he felt the urge to look back in the old lab. Entering the old lab, he see Roll and the door from earlier. Roll looked plain and lifeless even though she is a robot.

"Roll!" Bass calls out to the female android.

"Bass..." Roll said lifelessly. Then the door opens, and a force pushes her toward Bass. Bass tries to catch her, but she disappears from in front of him. Bass then is pushed back onto a piece of ground with a black vortex and winds swirling around it.

When Bass gets up, a familiar figure stands before him. It was the Black Devil.

"Come back for more, eh" Bass calls out, wielding the Keyblade. A roar from the Black Devil initiates the battle. The Black Devil strikes his had on the ground creating a spawn for the black creatures. Bass hits the arms, which the Devil retracts and takes care of the rest of creatures. The Black Devil slashes its claws, but Bass dodges and instinctively shoots the giant's eye.

The shot hurts the giant! The Keyblade must have enhanced his buster to fight these dark creatures. Knowing this, Bass continues his shots at the Devil until it retracts its eye. The Devil's eye glows as it throws its goo at Bass. The goo creates the creatures that distract Bass as the Devil's eye glows brighter. The eye exits its protective goo and a beam hit the black android.

The beam cracks Bass's armor and sparks shot out. Bass struggles to get up as the Black Devil approaches him. Bass remembers the E-tank from his dream and quickly drinks it. In the nick of time, Bass is healed and dodges the fist of the giant. Another spawn is created and Bass is back to slashing the arm. Once its back up, Bass repeats his tactic of shooting the eye. This time the eye moves back inside and the giant's body molds itself into a big cube and tries to smash him. Minutes of dodging and jumping pasts before the Black Devil resumes its normal form. Throwing its goo, the glow returns to the eye. This time Bass notices it and prepares. As the eye exits, Bass slams the Keyblade at it. An explosion insured and weakens the giant, and it gets sucked into the vortex. Bass himself started to be pulled into the vortex and tries to hold on to a piece metal embedded in the ground. His grip failed him and he fell into the vortex. Into the darkness.

•••

In a different town, we see two familiar reploids and their Lombax pilot entering town. It was nighttime and the stars shown throughout the sky. Fefnir was admiring the stars when one of them started blinking.

"Harpuia! Ratchet! Look!" Fefnir cries pointing at the sky. The two look at the sky as the star blinks out of existence.

"Come on guys we have to find This "Jack" person," Harquia says with a sense of urgency.

"Don't forget the key," Ratchet adds as he follows the green reploid.

In a nearby alleyway, the familiar purple robotic wolf, Treble, finds Bass lying down. The wolf nudges him. The ebony android stirs to see the wolf and awakes up immediately.

"Treble!" Bass cries as he hugs his pet. The wolf licks affectionately back at his master. Both were happy to see each other.

After a minute of hugging his pet, Bass stands up and look where he is. As he and Treble exit the alleyway, the words from Alice in Wonderland sprang in his head. "Um, Treble, I don't think we're at Light Mansion anymore."

Meanwhile in another world, ProtoMan was confused. He was in what looked like a dark castle. The place looked beautiful but horrible at the same time.

"Hello," the crimson robot cried out, "Bass, Roll, Rock, Jazz, Dr. Light, anybody?" No one seemed to hear the lost robot's cry. No one except for a strange dark skinned man with fire red hair and a demonic smile.

Bass finally recovers from his shock and begins looking around. The town, which was called Transverse Town, was a mixture of old and new. It looked like an old Victorian style town but it had modern electronic devices such as electric lighting. He sees a couple stores and enters one with Treble.

"Welcome to Cyber Wares! I'm Haley" A flying red elf thing greets, surprising Bass. The elf was red in color and had wings that were made of data and seemed to have an upbeat and peppy attitude. "We sell curative items to different weapons to defend yourself."

"And these are my sisters Bailey and Riley." She adds pointing to two other elves, both green and blue.

"Greetings," the green one, assumed to be a Bailey, said. She had a sophisticated aura around her.

"Sup," the blue elf, assumed to be Riley, greeted. She looked laid back and a bit lazy.

"Um hey," Bass greeted, surprised. He did not know what to think or say. These elves were extremely out the ordinary for the black robot.

Seeing Bass's confusion, Bailey decides to speak up. "We are Cyber Elves, dear. Beings made from data and use to help out Robots like yourself and Reploids, an advance form of robots."

"Thanks for info," Bass says relived although he is confused about the reploid part. He takes a look around the store and reminds him of an RPG game that MegaMan dared him to play. "The name's Bass and this is Treble."

"Doggy!" Haley screams as the red elf attaches to the wolf.

The robotic wolf didn't know what to do with the red cyber elf attached to him. The scene was laughable to everyone, but Bass return back to the subject. "I don't have any money and I'm sort new around here. Also I'm looking for some friends."

"If you need help looking for someone, Dr. Hik next door could probably help you out," Riley commented.

"That's Dr. Hikari, sister." Bailey corrected. She turned back to Bass and said. "And, yes, he should lead you on the right track."

"Well, thanks ladies," Bass said calling Treble over to him and exiting the store. "I'll come by when I have money."

The two robots walked over a few feet and found another shop called "Armor and Repair." Entering in, Bass saw a bunch of armor hanging on the wall ranging from medieval to futuristic. It amazed the black bot to see such a wide variety of armors.

While Bass was looking at the armor, a door from behind the counter opened and an old man appeared from it. He had light brown hair and beard wearing a light blue polo, jeans, brown shoes, and a lab coat. This is Dr. Jerald Hikari. Seeing the robots, the man cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry," Bass replied, "I'm just surprised at the armor you have here, Dr. Hikari."

"Thank you, my robotic acquaintance," the old man said with a chuckle, "Now who are you?"

"I'm Bass and this is Treble," the ebony android answered, patting his robotic pet.

"Well, Bass," the doctor started, "what can do you for you? I know you are new around here since I know about everybody in this town."

"Okay, um," Bass began as he retells his story of what happen to him and his search for his friends. He also showed a photo of his friends and sister.

"Well, Bass the ladies rightfully directed you me, but sorrowfully I haven't seen your friends," Dr. Hikari said regretfully.

"Oh," the black robot sighed disheartened.

"Don't fret," the doctor said trying to raise Bass's spirit, "there are three other districts you can look through."

"Districts?" Bass said questionably.

"In the Transverse Town, there are four districts. The district we are in is Market District. Housing District is an another district where most houses and apartments are. There is Old Town District where the remnant of the towns beginning lie. And lastly there is Central District. It connects the three other districts together."

"Thanks for the info Doc," Bass said gratefully, "Come on Treble."

Bass and Treble were about to walk out of the store when the doctor got their attention again. "Wait a second, Bass I have to give you something."

The doctor then walked out of his counter and placed a strange device on Bass's arm. "This is a Data Server. Since you have no money, this device will allow you to collect money from these dark creatures that have been plaguing us for some time."

Dark creatures? Are they the same creatures that attacked his home? The black bot mentally shook the thought off. He had other important matters to attend to. "Thanks doc."

As Bass and Treble exited the store, Dr. Hikari puts two fingers on his neck and said, "It's Hikari. . . I found the source of the signal. . . He headed to the other districts probably to Housing to look for his friends. . . His name is Bass. He is a black robot with indistinguishable finned helmet walking with a purple robotic wolf companion named Treble. . . Ok Hikari out."

Bass easily found the exit to the Market District. It was a huge wooden door that was up some stairs near Dr. Hikari's shop. Entering Central District, The ebony android observed that the Central District was circular with three pathways. It had large fountain in the middle and a clock tower between what looked like Old Town and Housing District.

"Whoa, this place is huge," Bass commented as he walked to the center. Looking towards Housing Districts, he thought it best to start his search there.

During his search, Bass gained some more information on the town. He discovered that Transverse Town contained different sorts of people, which included robots. Apparently the town was a refuge for those who lost their worlds. He was another world? Bass sort of figured this when he saw the Cyber Elves Sisters, but this sealed the deal. Also the same dark creatures that attack him at the mansion were the same creatures that destroyed the refuges' worlds. Although questions about this sprang through his digital mind, Bass focused on looking for his friends.

Other information about the town is that a group of guardians, called the Crew, protect the town. Their leader was a person named Jack, and Dr. Hikari seemed to be apart of the Crew, too. Other names were mentioned, but Bass mostly ignored them.

Also in this search, Bass finds a large empty house with only one occupant. The occupant was a small talking dinosaur creature called Agumon. Agumon was Digimon, a creature made of data sort of like the Cyber Elves Bass earlier, and was also lost his friends when his world was destroyed by dark creatures. Taking pity on the poor creature, bass volunteered to help Agumon get his friends. Thankful, Agumon gave Bass an attachment for the black robot's Data Server and tells him to touch the screen when he see a DigiEgg. Bass nods and leaves to do more searching.

After an hour of searching, Bass was about to asked a man for info when something attacked the man. The man fell down screaming in agony. The next thing that happened freaked out Bass. A heart shaped crystal popped out of the man's chest. Then a small black hole appeared and absorbed the heart changing it into a shadow creature. The Data Server or DS rumbled a bit and showed a picture of the creature with the name Shadow above it. The Shadow spotted Bass and Treble and shook its antennas calling more Shadows.

"You again!" Bass said angrily as he summoned the Keyblade and readied for battle. Treble growled and readied himself to attack. "I guess you came back for more." Upon hearing this, the Shadows pounced, and Bass and Treble attacked.

Slashing a few Shadows in front of him, Bass converts to his buster and shoots a few far off Shadows. Treble savagely claws through the group of Shadows even viciously biting a few. The duo keep on the offensive with Bass's Keyblade/Buster combo and Treble's claws as an onlooker watches intently and interested. The fight lasts only for a few minutes as the robotic duo finish off the dark creatures. Bass looked at his DS to see that his money, or mummy as the thing called it, increased from 0 to 53.

"An interesting device the doctor created," the onlooker said finally making himself. Bass turned to see the man. The onlooker was a man in mid-twenties, blonde haired, and stone-faced. He wore a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, light blue jeans, and combat boots. He also a strange futuristic wristband on his right arm. He was leaning against a building unfocused on the ebony robot.

"Who are you?" Bass asked.

"As well as that weapon you are wielding," the man continued ignoring Bass's question. "As along you continue to hold the Keyblade, those creatures will continue to come."

"Hey I asked you a question!" Bass yelled getting angry and confused. "And what the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry if you're confused," the man said nonchalantly, "But I need to take that Keyblade off your hands."

"No freakin way!" Bass yells. He wasn't going to give this weapon away to some stranger. "This is the only thing that helps fight those creatures! You have to beat me senseless to this from me!"

"Very well," the man said standing up from leaning position. He then yells, "ARMOR ON!"

A light shone and an armor materialized around the man's body. The armor looked similar to the SPARTAN armor from Halo except it was white, had a more slim look, and excluded a helmet.

Although Bass was aback by this(and cursing his mouth), he called out to his wolf companion. "Treble, Adapter Mode On!" The robotic wolf jumped and transformed into a pack. It merged with Bass and Bass's body transformed into his Super Adapter form ( from MegaMan 8). "Bring it!"

The man just holds out his hand. The air temperature drops suddenly and frost floats around the man's hand. Then a sword made of ice appears. Grabbing the ice sword, the man quickly swings his sword at Bass.

Bass blocks the attack and locks swords. The man pushes back releasing the lock and shoots ice from his hand. The now purple robot nimbly dodges the ice thanks to the flight capabilities of his Adapter form. Bass then boosts into the air and shoots plasma back at the man.

The man jumps back and retaliates with more ice shots at the robot. Bass again dodges and even slashes some of the ice with the Keyblade. Bass decides going in for some closing contact and boosts toward the man. He shoots to keep the man busy and readies himself for a swing. When Bass was close enough, he swings at the man with great force, but the results surprises Bass. The man blocks the attack and stops the violet android in his tracks!

*Crap this guy is strong!* Bass thinks. *I need to do something before I lose to this guy.* Just then an idea came to his mind as the man slashes away the purple robot. Safely positioning himself, Bass begins charging up for an attack indicated by flashing lights surrounding him. The man remaining calm as ever throws more icicles at the powering robot. Bass quickly slashes away and charges the man again.

Thinking it was a regular attack, the man raise his ice sword for another block. But the man becomes surprised this time. Energy from the power charge radiates into the Keyblade and as it makes contact, destroys the ice sword and throws the man into a building. The next the man see is Bass's buster in his face.

"Now," the violet android says with a pant. "Tell me who you are and why do you want the Keyblade!" The robots pants as waits for an answer. He was feeling heavy and tired probably from using to much of energy in that attack. All of the sudden, a shock surges through the Bass's system shutting him down.

The shock comes from a katana flowing with electricity wielded by a blonde haired woman in early twenties. She wore a ashen grey tank top, black cameo pants, and ebony combat boots. She had another katana blade sheathed.

"You're losing your touch, Isaac," the woman says a childish smirk.

"It's Jack now Angela," 'Isaac' replies coldly as he picks himself. "And the kid just surprised me."

"I don't know, Isaac," Angela says sarcastically.

"Jack," Jack corrected. The man looks at Bass as the robot de-merges back into Treble and Bass "Call Dr. Hikari to fix up the robots and tell him our problems just got worse, a lot worse."

Dr. Jerald Hikari:

He is a leader of a country called Endura that is allied to group called the Incorporate Nations of Guardiana. He is a gifted leader well liked by the people and also a man of mechanics and science. He builds his houses, robots, and even his car. He prefers to do things hands on rather than someone else do it. He established the Center for Magical and Technological Development and does much work in department. He has a son that died from a sickness and a daughter that sadly separated from him at young age because an enemy nation tried to kidnapped her but thankfully stopped. In this story, although he is not a leader, he builds his own stuff like the Data Server and owns an armor shop later helps instill Gummi parts on the ship. Unlike Cid, he is more polite and cordial toward others.

Isaac "Jack" Hernando:

When he and his sister were orphans, they became the Keepers of Ice and Electricity. He also has a curse that greatly restricts his emotions even thought the curse's strength diminished somewhat over the years. He and his sister later became a part of a special ops called the Guardians. His code name is Frost Jack due to ice powers and emotionless personality. He almost never shows emotion and respects others if they earn it. Isaac can use his ice powers to conjure the ice sword Frostbite and do other ice based abilities. He also skilled in the use of many different weapons. He is also married to another character. In this story, he is the leader of the Crew and calls himself Jack like Squall calls himself Leon.

Angela Hernando:

She became the Keeper of Electricity as an orphan with her brother being the Keeper of Ice. They both later became Guardians due to their abilities. Her code name is Static Sprite due to her electric powers. She is opposite in personality to her brother. She is more open (and a bit chaotic) to others and respect others despite their flaws. Angela wields two katana blades call Twin Bolts which she surge electricity through and she can do different electric attacks. Like Isaac, she knows how to use different weapons. In this story, she is a little more mature than Yuffie but still pokes fun at Isaac. She develops a rivalry with Harpuia.


End file.
